It's Punishment Time, My Little Kitten
by ReadBooks0702
Summary: SMUT! Smut without plot. Warnings are inside.


It's Punishment Time, My Little Kitten

A/N: Another smut story! Hope you guys like it! Again, don't like don't read don't blame me.

Warnings: No sex, heterosexual, light BDSM themes, pussy spanking, vibrator, forced climax, multiple climaxes, non-con vibe (but it's actually consensual)

.o.O.o.

My hands lay bound over my head and my legs were tied spread out onto the bed posts. A pillow was under my butt, prompting my hips into the air. Thoth stood over the bed, looking down at my exposed wetness.

He smiled, and arousal shot into my pink pussy. My legs trembled under his burning stare and more wetness gushed out. All of a sudden, he moved, and I felt a rough texture rubbing and pinching at my clit, making it erect and peek out of its protective hood.

"Ah, no, stop, no, not there," I moaned, struggling to do something. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to do. The feeling was too intense and I had to escape.

"Hello there, little kitten. Are you ready for your punishment?" he grinned dipping a finger my dripping pussy.

"I-I-I didn't do anything wrong!" I cried out defiantly, blatantly denying what I did.

"Neko-chan, I think we both know exactly what you did wrong. Lying will only get you into more trouble."

I had trouble focusing on his words because Thoth just added another finger into my hot channel and was thrusting in and out with it. Slowly, without a word, he dipped his head and a rough tongue came in contact with my vulnerable pussy. His rough hands pried my legs even farther apart and began to lick and suck at my pussy.

I cried and screamed to get away but the bonds held tight. As the assault continued, I felt a pressure in my cunt.

"No, stop," I begged him, throwing my head back.

"I though you liked, you were even thrusting your hips into my face," he pulled back and drawled slowly.

"No, I-I feel weird, stop!"

"Well you better not come, because if you do, I will punish you even more."

"But I—" I whined a little.

"No, you will not come." His voice was dark and firm.  
"Y-yes," I answered a bit tearful.

Without another word, he went back to torment my little cunt, nipping at my clit, swirling around it with a rough tongue. However, I couldn't contain the feeling and soon enough, I screamed and came. A little frightened by my climax, I stared into his dark eyes.

All I though was "uh oh" before a burning blow came down on the open lips of my cunt.

"Ah!" My pussy was even more sensitive after I came and that strike was stinging at my nerves. Tears dribbled down my eyes and I looked pitifully at him, hoping that he would stop.

"Nuh uh, you've been a really bad girl and came without permission. Bad girls get punished."

Thoth started with small teasing spanks, delivering another stinging blow to the bare flesh of my pussy.

I trembled, moaning, as a thick length of his finger dipped into my vagina.

"Naughty kitty," he whispered, his hand smoothing over my cunt, spreading around the moisture from my previous climax.

I bit my lip, anticipating for the next strike on my red pussy and jerked violently as his palm landed on the upper curve of my cunt. I fought the ropes, trying to close my legs and hide my vulnerable area from him. It didn't work, of course. His palm came down again, harder then last time, and I could almost feel the heat rising off of my red pussy.

"No, ow, stop," I begged again in vain. Another one came down in admonition.

"You aren't in charge here, kitten, I think I'll add a bit more punishment just for that.

"No—" I cried out helplessly as his hand raised. A stinging blow was delivered to the wet lips of my cunt. The next blow to my pussy was delivered to the flesh that shielded her swollen clit. My cry was louder, my body jerking, arching, squirming to get out of the bonds that held me in place for his will. Another blow struck me, his palm angled to deliver the blow from my clit to my vagina. The stinging pain, hot and fierce had my clit throbbing for release. A strangled scream left my throat as the hardest blow so far landed, striking with force and fire, sending my clit blazing as if on fire.

Then, the real torment began. His strong, muscled arms pinned down both of my legs to prevent me from kicking and he started to spank my open pussy in earnest. I cried and begged for him to stop, but he continued wordlessly, beating down on it, turning it swollen and a deep shade of red.  
When he was finally done punishing my pussy, I was panting and gasping for breath. Tears were streaking down my face and my private part felt like it was burning.

"We're not quite done here yet, kitten, there's more," he smiled evilly and picked up the vibrator on the nightstand. He eased it gently into my swollen and sensitive cunt and turned it on to the highest mode.

My face exploded and I can feel strong vibrations in my clit along with my pussy. It was nearly unbearable and I came. Again and again. I thrashed against the bonds denying my escape and cursed him to Antarctica and back. It was futile and did nothing to gain his sympathy. I couldn't keep count of how many times I've came or how long I've been on that bed, and he didn't help.

After what seemed like eternity, Thoth turned of the little egg that had tortured me hours on end.

I fell asleep almost immediately, feeling extremely sore, not knowing where I was.

He carried me to our bathroom and gently washed me, waking me up when he came in contact with my cunt. With a Cheshire cat smile, he stuck him fingers in it again. I gasped and tried to get out but my worn out strength had no chance against him. He was doing evils in my swollen channel again but I was powerless to stop him.

o.O.o.

A/N: That's that, hope you enjoyed. This is currently considered finished, but if any of you have any idea to continue this, I might write more. Keep in mind that I'm a slow writer, but I'm willing to work hard for this! Review please! Advice! Constructive criticism please! (^3^)


End file.
